sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Morgan Green
Name: Morgan K. Green Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Debate Club, research and schoolwork Appearance: Morgan has a tendency to get lost in large crowds. He’s shorter than your average senior, because of his age. He has grey eyes, but it’s hard to tell behind his glasses. He’s not fat, but he’s not in shape. His hair was blond, but is slowly darkening into brown. His most striking feature is his right hand, which is covered in a reddish burn scar. Biography: Morgan has led a fairly normal life, having moved to California when he was recently. On the way over, he and his parents were involved in a car crash. Although no one died, Morgan suffered severe burns on his right hand. After spending some time in the hospital, he was released with a clean bill of health. During his recovery, he devoted most of his time to schoolwork, trying not to be left behind. He is an only child, and although his parents never spoiled him, their lack of social interaction with them made him into a very shy person. Being the new kid in town didn’t help matters much, nor did being younger than average. He does pride himself on his schoolwork, having skipped a year of high school because of his grades. His awkwardness with social interaction left him somewhat isolated, so his parents and counselor recommended Debate Club to help him open up. Although initially resistant, he has begun to open up to other people. The fact that logic and research are big parts of debate don’t hurt, either. Overall, he’s a introverted kid, his good intentions hidden behind a mask of shyness. He enjoys schoolwork and learning new things, and is beginning to enjoy proving himself in a public arena. However, he’s still very shy and has trouble talking with people. Advantages: Morgan is very knowledgeable about a wide variety of things, and makes logical choices. He also has a reputation of being a nerd, which makes it easier for people to accept his opinions. Disadvantages: Shyness, obviously. He has problems interacting with people outside of class or debates. His reputation as a nerd could become a problem. Designated Number: Male Student no. 98 --- Designated Weapon: Straight Razor Conclusions: Two words. Dead. Weight. B98's the type that will latch on to a group and have no choice but to stand back and watch as it's destroyed person by person. I do so enjoy it when that happens. The above biography is as written by LastServant. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: 'Kimmy Redmond, Danielle Champney '''Killed by: 'Danielle Champney '''Collected Weapons: Straight razor (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Morgan, in chronological order. V3: *A Matter of Time *Black Math *A Moment's Hesitation/The Pedestrian *There's No Home For You Here *One by One *Degenerates *I Love the Dark.... But I Hate Nature *There's A Moral In This Somewhere Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Morgan Green. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students